


Coup de Grâce

by Tang_shao



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Implied/Referenced Torture, Le Carré-ish, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: Armitage Hux approaches Poe Dameron for defection. Ben Solo is Resistance's best interrogator. Things are not what they seem."Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen when you love." ― John le Carré
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Le Corbeau Blanc

后来，从呈到奥加纳将军桌上的那纸报告书中，大致可以推测出当时的情况：这天下午，观察家报的记者内森·贝特曼[1]先生按照惯例，往国会酒店的地下酒吧小酌一杯。国会酒店在二十年前的名字叫做帝国酒店，向来以奢华高档的派对和身份不明的客人闻名。在鼎盛时期，往来酒店的绅士淑女中五位中能有三个是间谍，两名立场对立，剩下一个则领着两头工资。现在酒店风头不再，地下酒吧倒照样挤满牛鬼蛇神。贝特曼先生穿过两位或真或假的记者同僚，同一位外交官夫人和她美丽惊人的助理打了个招呼，随后便来到锌制的吧台前来了一杯“老样子”（威士忌加苏打水，不放冰）。这时，他注意到，在吧台尽头，埋在几个低阶国会助理后头，坐着一个红色头发的年轻男人。

那是个皮肤苍白的瘦高个儿，脸刮得很干净，戴一副无框眼镜，穿着灰色细条纹西装。尽管天气炎热，他的西装外套里头还是穿着一件紧紧箍住身体的同色背心。在他的手里，贝特曼先生注意到，正握着一份黏糊糊的酒单。他正用着一种近乎于虔诚的态度，蹙着眉头，嘴唇张开，无声诵读上面的小字。

贝特曼先生稍加回忆，便认出这位客人是昨天在大剧院首演的阿卡尼斯室内乐团的一员。这支乐团受到热情好客的贾库文化部长之邀，要在当地演出两周，因为这位部长刚上任不久，还怀揣着非常天真的野心，认为文化领域的沟通可以带动其他领域，最终让这些可怜的前帝国属国衷心投入新共和国的怀抱。演奏会大获成功，五十人上下的男男女女各个面容严肃，技艺高超，不好说到底是乐器是他们的延伸，还是他们是乐器的一部分。不过，乐手当中并没有这个红头发的小伙，但到了这个时候，新共和国已经很习惯前帝国属国的代表团里掺杂着这种身份含糊的人员了。根据需求，他们可以是保姆、保镖、牧羊犬，或者行刑人，有时甚至是同时担任多个角色。要让一个土生土长的外环青年解析帝国酒店繁杂过头的花体字酒单，即使对一位“文化部二等秘书[2]”而言，恐怕也是过于残酷的惩罚了。贝特曼先生打了个响指，“劳驾，给他一杯一样的。”他对酒保说，“记我账上。”

酒送到了。年轻人露出谨慎的惊讶神情，和酒保交谈了两句，接着准确无误地向贝特曼先生转过头，露出一个友好的微笑。就是这个微笑让贝特曼先生大吃一惊。那是那种你只能在旧共和国油画中找到的、空洞但神秘莫测的微笑。他端着酒杯走到贝特曼先生隔壁，把手肘搁到吧台上，手指张开，按着金属桌面。当他开口，那是那种深思熟虑的、经过仔细练习的通用语，带着极其恰当的口音：“谢谢您的酒。”

不用客气。贝特曼先生说。

“您喜欢我们的演奏吗？”

非常不错。

“他们没有选择我上首演。”

很可惜。贝特曼先生说。我相信您一定很在行。

年轻人发出一阵愉快的欢笑，“您也待在这家酒店吗？”

是的。

“我住在933房间。”年轻人说，抿了一口酒，从睫毛下面看着贝特曼先生，“是个联通的房间，隔音很糟。如果我在我的房间演奏，奥尔加（我的邻居）会抱怨个没完。给我电话，好吗？我到你的房间，达默隆上尉，给你演奏好听的音乐。”

“啊。”波·达默隆说，拒绝显出惊讶的样子，“您又该怎么称呼？”

我叫赫克斯。年轻人说，不过在你们的档案里，给我的代号是“将军”。

-

于是，在“将军”走后，达默隆又在酒吧消磨了个把小时，一边慢慢吞下逐渐变温的威士忌，一边思考。在这一行里，事情永远不是表面看起来的样子。就他所知，赫克斯是第一秩序这个由帝国怀旧者凑起的组织里一颗冉冉升起的新星。这样一个人公然向反抗组织的高阶成员抛出橄榄枝，很难说他是不是有第二个动机，也许还有第三个。到头来，选择信任一个人需要的还是盲目的勇气。

一旦达默隆打定了主意，就很难再有什么阻止他了。一眨眼，他就从酒吧起身，清醒得好似几个小时里喝的都是白水，快速穿过两条后街小道，走下几级台阶，来到一个防空洞一样狭小的房间里。“给总部。”他对受惊的当值人员说，“让本·索罗来一趟。”

这就是为什么，几个小时以后，本·索罗匆匆离开他位于霍斯尼恩大学的家，随即被塞上一架匿名的军事运输机，试图在巨大的轰鸣声和断断续续的卫星信号里和波做任务简报。“将军”即将迎来一次恰是时候的升迁，新职位是在霍斯尼恩的大使馆，监视新共和国的议会。他同意利用职位之便向抵抗组织传递情报，也愿意引荐心怀异义的朋友给适合的人认识。如果有需要，他甚至可以保证让需要的人听到适当的消息。

一切听起来都像是一匹完美的礼物马，但在这一行，你不仅要检查马的牙齿。必要时，你还需要把马大卸八块，以便逐一检查毛发、肌腱，和骨骼。“他想要什么回报？”本问，“钱？庇护？新身份？某个在新共和国的情人？”

答案是没有，没有，和没有。就达默隆所知，赫克斯可能真的只是想请他倾听他绝妙的演奏技巧。“你知道他演奏的是什么乐器吗？”

波耸了耸肩。

一整支技术小队正在达默隆的房间里忙进忙出。这是一间标准的豪华酒店套间，双层遮光窗帘。卫生间和卧房的阻隔别出心裁地用上了透明玻璃，用来保证视野的开阔。衣帽间则是步入式的，为了保护住客的隐私，既处于入口的视线死角，也没有窗户。达默隆接下来需要做这些事：请服务人员在室内乐团享用晚餐时为赫克斯先生带句话——注意，需要在乐团成员面前，最好能让一两个处在附近的乐手听见——贝特曼先生欢迎赫克斯先生到他的房间演奏，这几晚他都有空。他需要暗示，“演奏”越早发生越好，因为很难说这种投诚的念头是不是一时的冲动。只要赫克斯走入达默隆的房间，他的一举一动都会被记录在案，供本·索罗和反抗组织分析员进行解剖。

本·索罗点了点头，向达默隆问道：“蕾在贾库吗？”

达默隆皱起了眉，“在的，但是——”

“让她来。”本说，“如果他真的是他声称的那个人，那我们的审问技巧不会有任何结果。他只会浪费你的时间，波。”

好吧。达默隆说。还有什么指示吗，绝地大师？

“大提琴。”

“什么？”

“他的乐器。”本说，“在他赴约前弄清楚……我猜是大提琴。”

那的确是一把大提琴。达默隆说。我很荣幸得到贝特曼先生的邀请。赫克斯说，当着所有乐手的面，在他们提防的眼神下。明晚五点怎么样？就当作我上台前的练习。他演奏了一首轻快的民间小调，改编自阿卡尼斯的传统民歌，然后是一首更需要技巧的无伴奏大提琴。音乐的确好听，达默隆承认。在演奏的间隙，他和蕾端上咖啡和巧克力，不是那种外环“咖啡”，是那种又浓又稠的高级货。赫克斯谢绝了，但是和他同来的那个沉默寡言的男人要了两杯。他们聊了聊艺术、哲学、外环的工业成果、各自的女朋友（或者没有女朋友）、还有政治信仰。谈话一直在兜圈。他们都善于不停谈论却什么都不说，因此，当乐手们告辞前往剧院时，达默隆认为这晚上过得还算愉快。

“还有什么吗？”

包厢位置很高，适合观察舞台和观众席而不被人看到。蕾换上了一身白色晚礼服，袖口带着珍珠刺绣，样式有些老旧，本认为这条裙子在二十年以前可能属于他母亲。蕾一直在不自在地拉动竖起的花边。“我告诉他我没有吃过牡蛎。”她说，“他邀请我明天去吃牡蛎。”

那么，赫克斯可能是认真的。本思忖，往后靠上红色天鹅绒的椅背。灯光渐暗，大幕拉开，第一个音符从弦上升起。阿卡尼斯的音乐就像当地的气候一样湿润，他的母亲曾说，无论是欢快的庆典还是明亮的凯旋，甚至在帝国空洞的宣传音乐当中，你都能听到那下面落雨一样的哭泣。本闭上眼睛。在眼睑构成的暗红色的空间里，他还能看到像火焰一样燃烧的红发。还有在琴弦上飞舞的，白鸟一样的手。

-

“牡蛎，给美丽的女士。”赫克斯说，手里抱着一瓶香槟，他们昨天见过的那位沉静的同伴拎着一个金属食器，盖子上覆着白霜，还蚀刻有花神咖啡馆的花体标志，“如我保证的那样。”

这幕戏剧是以这样的方式开始的。赫克斯扮演热情的客人，波和蕾则表演积极的主人，赫克斯的下属（至少他们假定他是赫克斯的下属）则介于保护人[3]和狱卒之间。香槟在笛杯里轻柔地碎裂，贝肉鲜而甜，带着金属的味道。赫克斯看起来很放松，几乎带着几分自得其乐。他在走进房间时松松扫了一眼本，眼神很温和、很亲密，是那种死刑犯在把头伸进套索时会为行刑者展现的体贴。他就是靠这个眼神把角色分配给本的。你将负责撕碎我，他仿佛在说，而我会是你的同谋。

本决定尽责。他让谈话流淌了一段时间，接着通过几个不引人注目的动作和评论，逐步将赫克斯从同伴身边引开，手段很巧妙，他确信在场观众都暗自欣赏。他们来到那间隔绝的衣帽间里，本向赫克斯伸出手：“本·索罗。”

这可真是荣幸。赫克斯说，和他握了握手。我没有想到我居然能劳动抵抗组织最负盛名的审讯官。你认为这是一场审讯？本问道，感到有趣。

“难道不是吗？”赫克斯反问，嘴角噙着一个微笑，挥手指了指衣帽间里固定在地上的不锈钢桌椅，房顶的挂钩，过于明亮的灯光，还有桌子中间可以用来固定手铐的金属把手。“我猜这里隔音也不错。”他说，指的是包裹有柔软材料的墙壁。

你说的有理。本说，但是我假定我们受到的训练，即使不是完全相同，起码也足够类似，意味着审讯只能让我得到模棱两可的答案，和无伤大雅、按策略逐步给出的情报。“和你给新共和国军的不会有什么不同。”他加上一句。赫克斯没有瑟缩，但的确下意识地往后收了一下手腕。水刑，本想，还有长时间地被锁在只能蜷曲的笼子里，双手被锁链拉长到不自然的角度。他好奇是什么去除了那些伤疤。

让我们都节省一点彼此的时间。本继续说，也免去我的外勤同僚一份核查事实的工作，天知道他们已经足够忙了。

啊。赫克斯说，那恐怕我们陷入僵局了。你认为我能抵抗住审讯，想必也不会采信我自愿给出的信息。

本点了点头。

“我该怎么做。”赫克斯问，就好像他们在讨论一个抽象的、纯哲学的问题，这里是解题的公式，那里是能得分的答案，“才能赢得你的信任？”

本向后靠了靠，向赫克斯举起香槟：“说服我。”

赫克斯偏过头，把嘴藏在手后面笑了。“好吧。”他说，“我要从哪里开始呢？”

我猜想。赫克斯说，在我的机构和你的机构之间，他们挑人的标准没有什么很大的差别。他们都在寻找那种没有锚点的人，那种能从一个境况漂浮到另一个境况，但一直在寻找一个栖身之所的人。那种了解微小的罪恶，了解狗苟蝇营的人，因为到头来，间谍不是什么理想的殉道徒，也不是光荣的游侠或骑士，他们——我们——就是渣滓、醉鬼和诈骗犯，为了逃避生活的烂泥，不得不沉迷扮演一些光辉灿烂的英雄角色。

现在，说到我自己。我的父亲，布伦多·赫克斯，是一个聪明的小人和蹩脚的野心家，而我的母亲则是个很容易被处理掉的厨娘。要我说，这个世界上可能很少有比这更糟糕的组合了。你可以想见，索罗先生，我的童年很不快乐。我从很早就学会了重塑自己，就像孤独的孩子通常会做的那样。等我到了适合招募的年纪，我会说好几门语言，口音都还过得去，对新共和国有适度的仇恨（如您刚刚提醒我的那样，索罗先生，我因为姓氏的缘故在新共和军的地牢里待了几年，口风很牢，因为我的确没有任何可说的。），在拯救了我们的第一秩序也享受着足够的特权，可以对自己抱有伟大的幻想。我符合每一条标准，所以自然而然地进入了这一行，做得也很出色。但你知道我没有信仰，就像你也没有一样，因为我们都不再是毛头小伙子了，拥有信仰的人不可能坐到我们的位置。我不能够用信仰的崩塌作为理由说服你，就像你也不会相信我会为了科洛桑的平层公寓或纳布的一段爱情而叛变。第一秩序也没有把枪抵到我的后脑勺上，或者把我抛出去送死。那么，我们还剩下什么？

他顿住了，好像感到疲惫。本想，所以他是那种喜欢听到自己声音的人。他看着赫克斯把脸埋进细长的手指里，房间里很热，他的红发落下了，看起来湿润。当赫克斯重新开口的时候，他的声音仍然很稳定：“激情[4]。”

“什么？”本问道，但心底已经知道了答案。

“你问我为什么要做双面间谍。”赫克斯说，从手掌背后抬起头，“激情。这是我们唯一了解的生活方式。我们的行动不是答案，不是吗？是问题。我们是为此——为了这个——而活着。”

小心。本告诉自己。要非常小心。缓慢的，他伸出手，覆盖住赫克斯的手背，“发生了什么？”

赫克斯低低地笑了。“三个月前吧。”他说，“我被派到阿卡尼斯。是一个例行的侦查任务，你要明白，第一秩序怀疑有人利用旧军事学院作为基地谋求叛乱。我四处问了问——所有的迹象都在那里。心怀怨愤的旧帝国分子在怀念他们还是权贵的日子。建筑里堆满了军火储存，车辆，粮食和水。所以我汇报了情况。

“标准的程序是这样的——第一秩序派出无人机，对目标进行小规模轰炸。精确，快速，除了坏人没人会受伤。我呼叫了轰炸，他们告诉我有五分钟时间撤离。我从后门离开的，外面是一个操场，草坪早就长疯了，踩进去就像踩进沼泽。你知道我看到了什么吗？”

本收紧了他的手。

“孩子们。”赫克斯说，“就是——野孩子。穷人家的孩子。我猜。从后墙翻进来的。他们在——玩。踢一个老式的暴风兵的头盔。阿卡尼斯的神话说，你可以从孩子们玩乐时候不规则的运动中看到神的旨意。那就是那天发生的事，本，我站在军事学院的台阶上，看到了神的旨意。”

本感到温热的水顺着他的手指流下来。赫克斯在哭吗？但是他的双眼干涸，嘴唇在笑，像镜子那样光滑。“他们要求我确认轰炸目标，本，而我说，是的，坐标正确。扣动扳机[5]。”

本闭上了眼睛。

在他的脑海里，他看到了那天发生的事情。赫克斯，站在一座典雅的帝国风格建筑的阴影里。他听到孩子们的笑声，还有兴奋的尖叫，笼罩在一层薄薄的阳光里。头盔在杂草里滚动，发出小小的金属撞击的声音，接着越来越大，越来越像蜂群的轰鸣，直到他们抬起头，眯着眼睛，想看清那个落下的、带着反光的奇怪物体——

本睁开眼睛。

赫克斯在看着他。那双绿色的、碎玻璃一样的眼睛。“好了。”他说，“现在，你有我的理由了。”

“是的。”他说，站起身。椅子在地上滑动，划出刺耳的声响。本打开房门，走了出去。

他能一直感觉到赫克斯注视他的目光。

-

波问：“我们能信任他吗？”

信任。本寻思，这可真是个难得的词。在这一行，他们能真正相信任何人吗？“他的意图是诚实的。”他说，收紧他的手，“如果你问的是这个，那么他没有撒谎。”

“但这也不意味着他说的就是实话。”蕾说。他们都朝她转过头，这边的本和波，还有通话另一头的卢克·天行者，她有些脸红，但坚持说了下去，“就我们的记录，最接近他所描述的事件是三个月前针对前阿卡尼斯军事学院的军事行动。是一场小规模的潜入突袭，死者都是影子议会的成员，我们认为那是一场内部权力更迭的肃清行动。”

没有汇报平民伤亡。蕾说，我也不认为影子议会会让平民在他们的基地里出没。但问题就在这里，波反驳，即使他们造成了平民伤亡，你觉得他们会拿出来宣扬吗？到头来我们也不会知道，事情是不是像赫克斯描述的那样发生了。

但布伦多·赫克斯死了，这点是确凿无疑的。有证据表明，他就是那场突袭最首要的目标。“这么说，是他亲手签下了他父亲的死刑令。”波说，带着个明显不安的神情，“不管怎么说，我认为父亲对他很重要，或者他可能认为这个行动是针对他本人的暗示。再没有心肠的人也会为自己打算，这说的通。”

但我们真的要把筹码都押在一个推论上吗？无法否认，他出现的时机，他给出的承诺，他愿意承担的风险，一切都太过巧合了，抵抗组织的运气什么时候有这么好？但所谓的情报工作说到底也就是这两样：推论，和运气。偶尔你拿到真正的情报。偶尔，你遇到一个真挚的投诚者。

卢克举起了手。“本。”他问，“你的观点呢？”

本抬起头。他们都在看他。他把手打开，按在桌子上。他张开口。

-

剧院的乐手休息室里有一个老式的开放阳台，当本走进去的时候，赫克斯正在用一种旁人看来非常危险的方式探出身，耸着肩胛骨。他有一种非常奇怪的错觉，就好像阳光正像匕首那样落下，深深扎进那两道翅膀一样的骨头中间。

赫克斯转过身，等待着。

“计划成功了。”凯洛·伦说，“欢迎来到抵抗组织。”

然后他跨过房间，吻了赫克斯。

-

注：

[1] 波的化名来自Ex Machina因为我就是这么没创意。

[2] 大使馆低阶秘书是冷战时期苏联间谍惯用的掩饰身份，文化部基本就是明示了。

[3] 保护人我想的是chaperon 【x

[4] 这里是thrill，虽然没必要但这一段是Thrill Me reference（。

[5] 赫克斯描述的事件改编自Écoutez Nos Défaites (Gaudé, 2016) 里的一个情节。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1] 波的化名来自Ex Machina因为我就是这么没创意。
> 
> [2] 大使馆低阶秘书是冷战时期苏联间谍惯用的掩饰身份，文化部基本就是明示了。
> 
> [3] 保护人我想的是chaperon 【x
> 
> [4] 这里是thrill，虽然没必要但这一段是Thrill Me reference（。
> 
> [5] 赫克斯描述的事件改编自Écoutez Nos Défaites (Gaudé, 2016)里的一个情节。


	2. Do Not Be Less Than A Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本·索罗的教育，和凯洛·伦的皈依。

本·索罗一走进伊利亚杜的假日酒店，就看见了那张极富盛名的前台接待桌。这张巨大的桌子由水泥铸造，牢牢钉在楼层正中央，像神话中的方舟一般坚不可摧。在最艰难的日子里，人们堆上沙袋，架起机关枪，正是这张桌子带领他们驶过那段动荡不安的时光。

接待桌后的男人一头黑色鬈发，长相让本想到某种啮齿类动物，从精明灵活的眼睛到嘴唇上两撇油光水滑的小胡子。他用棕色的手指在记录册上敲敲打打，然后抬起头，以一种过分热情的语气说，您运气真好，先生。我们的总统套房刚刚取消预订。若您愿意，先生，我们可以免费为您升级。

想想看吧，他仿佛说，套间，露台，按摩浴缸，还有储存完备的小酒柜。这可是不容错过的好事。看到这个鼬鼠一样的男人这么不加掩饰、这么直白的不怀好意，令本感到有趣。他因此点了点头：“就这么办吧。”

鼬鼠先生打了个响指，一位穿着过时华服的侍应生，仿佛由被施了魔法的老鼠变成，应声出现，负责将本一件朴素的猪皮行李箱拎上顶层。至于他手里那个看起来颇有分量的公文包，那倒不必麻烦。本彬彬有礼地拒绝，甚至为此付出一笔以当地标准来说不菲的小费。侍应生耸一耸肩，便决定将这归为观光客的怪癖，从脑海里划拉掉了。

本关上门。房间空旷如图沙漠。在客厅的书桌上，一个模样丑陋的陶瓷花瓶里插着一束干枯发黑的植物，恐怕只有考古学家才能弄明白是什么物种。本打开每一个房间，感觉自己如一个闯入陵墓的强盗，一位序幕时登场的幽灵。他把行李打开，把衣服取出，挂到散发着霉味的衣柜里，再把洗漱包拎到卫生间，把内容分门别类地放好：一块长条形的小毛巾，用来擦脸和手，一块更厚软的大毛巾，用来擦身体。旅行用的剃须套装，还有一块肥皂，由他母亲挑选，是某种柑橘调的。最后轮到他自己。把外套脱下，接着是长裤，把口袋里的东西都倒出来，一张机票，使用过了，后面粘着托运行李的信息。半包薄荷糖。一把零钱，是出租车的找零。他的护照，贴着他的照片，但叫着另一个人的名字。他的钱包，里面有一千信用点，还有三百元当地货币。没有信用卡，也没有其他私人物品。本把东西清点完毕，按照他获得的训练那样归档放好，他已把本·索罗脱下了，可以穿上另一个身份，但那个身份会是什么，他暂时还没有头绪。

教育。总部是这么说的。入行仪式。毕业礼前最后一个考验。本要做的和他在大学时做的没有什么不同。加入当地人中间，做他们的朋友，点头，微笑，可以给出一些保证，经手一些款项，只要赢得他们的信任，接着把你们的对话事无巨细地写下来，交到你的上级手里。他们，以他们日渐发福的身材和逐渐稀疏的头顶所蕴含的无尽智慧，会注意到任何与新共和国不利的蛛丝马迹。我们还是不要问那些被他们注意到的朋友们都去了哪里。

多么简单，本想，多么安全。你要做的只是背叛。小小的背叛，日常的背叛。除了这回本有一个人道主义援助者的身份为他保驾护航，一窝蜂涌进绿区的援助者中的一个，各个背靠信托基金，把心别在袖口上，每一秒钟都在试图找能倒在其上牺牲的圣剑。他们能给这篇贫瘠的土地带来什么？除了谎言和伤害？本不知道，他怀疑他们也不知道。而楼下的鼬鼠先生呢，显然知道他们都不知道，对这批无知的战争观光客开一个小玩笑成了他找乐子的方式。

伊利亚杜的海盗和叛军（请务必注意他们和我们高尚的反抗组织的区别），曾由臭名昭著的威尔赫夫·塔金总督以他带着丝绒手套的铁拳驱逐，如今再度死灰复燃，重又呈上盛大的夜间交响。首先是夺目的白光，亮到令人怀疑黎明提早到来，紧跟着是炮弹的咔哒咔哒声，随后是随机而意味深长的沉默，让观众有时间屏住呼吸，意识到自己的衣服被冷汗浸透。待等待变得快要无法忍受，轻型武器隆重登场，尖锐的啸声从四面八方响起，让人无法分辨是谁在攻击谁。理论上，这些攻击都发生在绿区以外，但对没有受过训练的耳朵来说，它们简直就是发生在隔壁房间。每一声枪响，每一枚迫击炮，都像是冲着你来的。

本冲了个淋浴，光着身子走过房间，仰面躺到洁白的床单上，等着水汽干透。他睡着了。

-

“我睡得很好，谢谢你的关心。为什么要换房间？是的，房间很好，夜景尤为别致。”

-

一天早上，等本享用完当地甜茶和又咸又硬的黑面包组成的早餐，他发现前台有人在等他。

这是个皮肤皱缩、眼窝深陷的老人，穿着当地传统的长袍，拖着一条跛腿，自称布里欧。“玛吉努[1]认为阁下[2]可能想去沙漠里兜兜风。”他说，“见见风土人情，认识几个和他一样的疯子。”

“玛吉努？”本问，努力回想这几天认识的联络官和线人中有没有叫这个名字的。

布里欧摊开手掌，双手向上，挑起眉毛：红头发，绿眼睛，瘦得像捆柴？啊。本说，那个“玛吉努”。是的，我很乐意，请谢谢他的周到安排。“哎呀。”布里欧说，“我年纪很大，不适合再做这种红娘的工作。等你见到他的时候，你自己说吧。”

本于是坐进一辆等候多时的车里。开车的是个橄榄色皮肤的好小伙儿，和老人有几分相似，握着方向盘的一双手闻起来甜津津的。“我的孙子。”布里欧说，声音很骄傲。这是他的希望，脑瓜聪明的孩子，唯一幸存的后代，往后要继承他的干果店，离开这个该死的鬼地方，把它开成一家从内环到未知领域都有连锁的大品牌。

老人转向本。本从他的动作中读出了自己的下一句台词：“他的父母呢？”

“死啦。两个都是。”布里欧说，像变戏法一样从口袋里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的照片：穿着亚麻衬衫的青年面带平静的自嘲，手像一块淤青，搭在身边姑娘的肩头，女孩则躲避着镜头，但展现出一种坚韧的满足，一种痛苦的微笑，因为他们两人都太早地知晓了真相。战争会永远席卷这里，他们的孩子会永远忍饥挨饿，他们会永远为了某个非常遥远的更伟大的事务——管它是原则、信念、还是公平正义——被迫献出自己的一切。“我们世世代代都住在这里。”老人说，指向车窗外不断后退的黄沙，“我们管这里的山川和河流叫它们正确的名字，而不是外国人和侵略者给它们的名字。它们照顾我们，阁下，我们就为它们流血。”

出于这种忠诚，在旧共和国日薄西山的时候，布里欧加入了安全部队，并持续服役到帝国初建——他的跛腿是由一个走了运的分离分子造成的。“我并不为曾在塔金总督手下工作感到羞耻。”他说，“不管他在别的地方犯下了什么罪行，在这里，他给了我们尊严。”

他满怀感激地追忆那些陈年往事——进出塞斯文那的船只再也不用担心海盗的骚扰，城市的下水道第一次工作起来，垃圾有人收走，头一次，你所拥有的比你身上能携带的多。他细数他拿到的抚恤金，足够他把他父母的作坊改建成一间主干道上的小铺，当他每晚打烊，他可以把今日所得锁在柜台里，而不用担心它们会不翼而飞，走在街头，他可以直视任何向他迎面走来的人，而不会被拖去某条昏暗的小巷，被人开膛破肚。

“然后他们说，塔金总督死了，帝国没了。”老人耸一耸肩，“但这应该是好事。他们说的那些事啊……我不是没有同情心的人，阁下。你会想，他们说得没错，他们是死了好。那时候他们还会派人过来，新共和国。专门来说很多事，都是发生在很远的地方的事，新共和国如何推翻帝国的暴政，新共和国如何建立在原则之上，他们如何许诺平等和自由。听起来都很了不得。所以我们说，好吧，新共和国，听起来不错。告诉我们谁会收走垃圾，谁来疏通堵塞的下水道，谁让我们的街道安全，谁继续把海盗赶跑。”

问题是，布里欧说，没人告诉过我们，你们不该拿这些问题去为难眼睛发亮的理想主义者，不该问这些站在废墟和残骸里的梦游者，这些坚信自己可以拯救世界的政治家，除了原则外，现实如何运作。“渐渐的就没有人来啦。”老人说，“新共和国的权贵站在他们霍斯尼恩的阳台上，就是从他们最高的大楼顶上看出去，伊利亚杜也在视线的另一边。他们有更棘手的问题要解决，谁还会对塞斯文那感兴趣呢？三百万人口啊，阁下，他们让我们自相毁灭。”

布里欧是从自己的家里被拖走的。抓走他的人把他扔进一辆卡车后面，和三五个同他差不多年纪的人一道，一路上被拳打脚踢。等他们到了一个类似营房的地方，他们被剥光衣物，被赶进那种关猛兽的铁笼子里，被高压水枪冲倒在地。有一个人头部受伤了，不停在呻吟，粉红色的血水把布里欧的瘸腿泡得发白。每当他们快要睡着的时候，喇叭就会放出可怕的噪音，护卫把笼子敲得乒乓作响，把手电照进他们的眼睛。

第二天，他们把布里欧带出去，把他挂在肉店的那种挂钩上，像一个沙袋一样打了一天。第三天，他们让他跪着锁在地下室里的一个柜子一样的囚室里。“我记得自己祈祷。”布里欧说，给本看他手腕上的伤口，“一开始祈祷他们得到惩罚，后来，祈祷我能立刻死去。”

第四天，那个呻吟的男人死了，他们把布里欧扔到一张椅子上，用大光灯对准他的脸，要他承认自己和前帝国分子密谋，要危害新共和国。

我不是什么该死的前帝国分子。布里欧抗议，就像他的儿子几天以后做的那样，我加入过安全部队，但那个年代谁没有过？看在老天的份上，我曾经也算是个战争英雄，为了伊利亚杜瘸了一条腿。这难道不算什么吗？他的审问者笑了，折磨重新开始，直到他的儿子凑齐八千信用点。

我们的年轻一辈过于热情了，他们说，把老人拖出营房的大门，对不充足的证据做了过多的解读，您一定能原谅一场误会吧？

布里欧要靠着儿子和儿媳的支撑才能勉强维持直立，他那无力垂下的头颅，或许能被视为一个同意的动作。

“我躺了三个礼拜，才想起自己是谁，知道怎么重新运用我的身体。”布里欧说，“但两个月后，同样的事情又发生了。这一次，我的儿子没有试着为我辩护，他直接付了钱，所以我只躺了一周[3]。”

在接下来的三年里，同样的事情反复发生。布里欧开始存钱，以便尽快脱身，但抓捕发生得越来越频繁。布里欧的儿子拦在因高烧而谵妄的老人床前恳求，我的父亲会死的。他说，如果一定要带走一个人，请你们带走我。

“他们带走了他。”布里欧说，“他没有再回来。我怀着孕的儿媳照顾我，直到我好起来。然后她说，‘父亲。’她就是这么叫我的，‘父亲。你的儿子，我的丈夫，已经死了。我请求您，去找他们，祈求他们把他的尸体还给我们。’你看，尸体也是有价值的，所以我带上我们最后的四千信用点，找到他们，跪在他们的营房前面，把额头贴到地面，我请求他们。我告诉他们我们很抱歉。我请他们垂怜一个老父亲，把他的儿子还给他去安葬。”

本看着后视镜。眼泪像浑浊的河流，从年轻人毫无表情的脸上蜿蜒而下，布里欧冷静的面容是这条河中的一块石头。“我的儿媳在生下我的孙子以后就死了。”他说，“我很遗憾她没有看到我们得到复仇。”

“复仇？”

布里欧笑了。“你的玛吉努。”他说，“绿眼睛的小疯子。被太阳晒得蜕皮，跌跌撞撞走进我的店铺。劳驾来杯茶。他说。他很走运，他们还没把好客从我的身体里打出去。我们给他端上茶，还有新晒的干果。他要给我们报酬，但友谊不应该用信用点衡量。所以我把故事讲给他听。你是个白皮肤、会说通用语的外国人，我说，你可以把这个故事说出去，说给应该在乎的那些人听。他点了点头，说他会把事情办好。”

“等我们醒来，阁下，你知道我们看到了什么吗？”布里欧咧开嘴，露出他被拔掉牙齿空荡荡的牙床，“我们的审问者，像山羊那样被宰杀，扔在他们的营房门口。‘你们不用再畏惧任何事。’你的朋友说，‘我会为你们带来新的秩序。’血还从他的手套上往下淌呐。我说，小伙子，你一定是疯了，如果新共和国都不能给我们带来秩序，你能做什么呢？‘走着瞧吧。’他说。”

他做得怎么样？本问。

老人快活地笑了，“我再也没有在深夜被人从床上拖起来过。”

车停了。沙漠让步给一小片绿洲，大红的罂粟花在风中招摇，一根红白相间的栏杆摇摇晃晃地平衡在两个油漆桶之间。看守的男孩不会比他手里的枪要高。“布里欧！”他高兴地大叫，穿着一双亮黄色的塑料雨靴，磨得很旧的反抗军连体裤上钉着一个科洛桑球队的标志，“哈喽！你好吗？你太久没有来了！”

“我很好，小子。”布里欧走下车，像拥抱孙子那样拥抱他，“毕斯玛有时间吗？告诉他布里欧带来了一个朋友。”

男孩快乐地打量本，往一个老旧的帝国式对讲机里叽里呱啦地说话。如果他不挥舞手里的枪，本想，他可能会更自在一些。栏杆颤巍巍地上升，布里欧又和男孩拥抱了一次，钻回车里，顺着弯弯曲曲的小路又开了一段，来到一栋曾经宏伟的建筑前。他们穿过有很多弹孔和涂鸦的楼梯，登上一处露台，正对着一片婴粟田，几只诺伍德兽在其中庄严地巡视。一个留着络腮胡的男人，身穿旧式的奥德朗宫廷守卫制服，友善地接待了他们。“布里欧。”他对老人点了点头，接着转身面对本，“本·索罗。”他说，“我认得你的母亲和她的父母。”

“凯洛·伦。”本在一阵沉默后回答，“请您理解，我现在必须使用这个名字。”

布里欧在毕斯玛身后对他赞许地一点头。本必须咬住自己的舌尖，才能抑制住即将冲出口的大笑，或者尖叫。他自己也分不清。布里欧和毕斯玛开始商谈正事。为了保证伊利亚杜的安全，你要多少武器？布里欧的孙子拿出纸笔，写下来，毕斯玛，我们会为你弄到手。本看向花海，看向野兽优雅起伏的肢体，一段回忆，从本的脑海深处升起。那时他多大？十七岁？十八岁？在一个很像这里的露台上，面对着相同颜色的虞美人。他的母亲在和一位深色皮肤的战争女神交谈。那是帝国军的芮·斯隆元帅，处于对奥加纳将军个人品格与能力的信任，愿意进行一次秘密的和谈。

海盗刚刚在塞斯文那击沉了一整支商业舰队。我们的人民也在为受害者哀悼。斯隆元帅说，带来塞斯文那的地图，上面标注了海盗和军阀的据点，按照目标的重要性进行排级。暂且摒弃过往，你的母亲说，为了塞斯文那，我们可以先着眼当前的工作。两位统帅达成一致，历史屏住呼吸，本·索罗走下露台，在摇曳的花影中，遇见了斯隆元帅的亲兵。

她那时就知道自己的被保护人会走上一条什么样的道路吗？你时常在后来思忖，在后见之明中反复打量这次初见。所以才让他染上黑发，改变自己虹膜的颜色？这个以帝国军服为盔甲的年轻人，瘦得惊人，仿佛一张钉到一半扔在那里的折叠椅，有着你在你短暂一生中见过的最明亮的眼睛。

“阿米蒂奇·赫克斯。”他说。当他有外交庇护的时候，为什么要用假名呢。我叫本·索罗。你说。这让他笑了。我知道，他说，所有人都知道。

在和谈能得出任何结果之前，议会长的演讲先登上了全息网——“有证据表明，这场惨无人道的、针对无辜平民的屠杀，是由旧帝国分子策划并执行的。我们必须不惜代价，惩处这群十恶不赦的罪犯，以及所有庇护他们的邪恶国家。我们会为我们死去的兄弟姐妹讨回公道。”

群星在上，奥加纳参议员说，疲惫让她一下子老了很多。这个无知的蠢货，为了连任，毁掉了我们得到和平的机会。

而你，你去找阿米蒂奇。他在和斯隆元帅争执。“留在这里。”你听到他说，声音那么愤怒，那么绝望，“您知道影子议会会怎样看待您的行为，至少留在这里——”

巴掌声让你都忍不住瑟缩了一下。阿米蒂奇被打得偏过头去，你看到斯隆元帅的脸，她不是那种会拥抱的女人，你意识到，你从她那里得不到轻声的安慰或者温柔的触碰。“我已经跨过了最后一条国境线，阿米蒂奇。”她说，“这是我的国，阿米。无论怎样，你要让我直面现实[4]。”

你看不到阿米蒂奇的脸，但你看到他的肩膀颤动，听到他声音里的哽咽。本·索罗救不了阿米蒂奇唯一有过的母亲，奥加纳也只能眼看着塞斯文那被饥荒和战火吞噬。他们分享了这次失败，这是第一件把他们联系起来的事务。

本眨了眨眼睛，回到现实。毕斯玛写下了九种武器的名字和数量，布里欧把纸条折叠好，让它神秘消失在层层叠叠的衣袍之下，无疑是去加入他死去的家人了。“您可以等我们的好消息。”他笑容可掬地保证道。

交易完成，毕斯玛亲自护送他们离开，使他们免受诺伍德兽的攻击。他亲切的手，宛如一位骄傲的父亲，搁在本的手肘上。“我本来觉得你一点也不像你的母亲。”他说，就在他们即将钻进车子，重新颠簸回城之前，“但我错了，孩子。”他拍了拍自己的胸口，“在这里，你和她是一样一样的。”

“谢谢您。”本说，给了他一个微笑，高兴地看到毕斯玛往后退了一步，一些阴霾进入他的眼睛。他知道自己种下了疑惑和恐惧的种子。

-

夜晚，交响乐按时上演，本站在卧室巨大的落地窗台前，直接从小酒瓶里喝一种在当地被视作琴酒的东西——喝起来就像是兑了水的酒精。爆炸的光亮直冲天际，如同永恒的喷泉，拥抱这座城市。如果他把眼睛眯起，把头偏上二十度，且擅长想像的话，他可以自认为站在奥加纳议员在霍斯尼恩的平层公寓，议会厅在他脚下熠熠生辉，而在远处，闪着白光的是战争纪念碑，锋利的塔尖刺向头顶的星河。

有人说：“凯洛·伦。”

凯洛回过头。赫克斯倚在门口。黑色的羊毛大衣从他狭窄的肩头流下。在戴着小羊皮手套的双手中，他抱着一束盛开的罂粟花。

凯洛侧过头：“玛吉努。”

赫克斯把脸藏在花里，笑意还是从他的声音里漏出来。你见过布里欧了。他说，他是个好朋友，布里欧，一个好人。几乎和你一样好。他把花插进陶瓷瓶里，随手把枯枝在手里碾碎。棕黑色的粉尘从他指缝间落下，落在花纹绚烂的羊毛地毯和光裸的脚背上。“我希望你们合得来。”

“他是你的人。”凯洛说，感到一股平静的愤怒，像是潮汐的回声，在胸口轻轻回荡。这些天，他走访营地，同部族长老喝茶，和在内环国家留学的政府官员分享烟草。医生、科学家、杂耍演员、骗子、投机者、军火贩子，本·索罗握住他们的手，凝视他们的眼睛，倾听他们的苦难和梦想，记住那些再也不会相见之人的脸庞。是的，我会帮你找到你的母亲。对，我会捎你到德·卡尔。我相信你，我们会重建这个国家。这些他询问的人，一天经历的事比他一生都要多，他因此感到怨恨。而在本的内心，这个训练有素的天生的间谍，这个心灵敏捷的绝地，无动于衷地搜寻谎言，冷酷无情地判下裁决。你是从哪条路逃离你的故乡？用了什么交通工具？带着什么的行李？路上遇到这关卡了吗？守卫穿着什么式样的制服？你能描述他们身上的记号吗？握着的武器呢？

他给予理解的微笑和宽赦的点头：更有可能是你的组织上层带你来到边境，告诉你接下来怎么走，鼓励你为了反抗新共和国的压迫自我牺牲。或者你只是得罪了人，不想再落到他们手里。无论什么缘由，我的上司会决定你们接下来的命运，不管是被迫接受一个新主人，还是在不见天日的地洞里腐烂。

教育。至高领袖是这么说的。我对你寄予厚望，凯洛·伦。睁开眼睛，也睁开你的心灵，看看这个世界真实的模样，你就会知道新共和国的谎言。看看你的兄弟，你的姐妹，你的手足，看看他们的痛苦，再看看新共和国如何视而不见，任他们在悲惨中窒息。

——当你的手足痛苦，伦，难道你不会因此痛苦吗[5]？

赫克斯耸了耸肩，“当然。”

“你利用我。”凯洛说，“毕斯玛不够相信你，所以你利用我。”

手腕松软的抖动：“这些旧共和国的遗物都一样，多愁善感。”赫克斯说。想想看吧，一个曾经的奥德朗宫廷守卫，一个在当地备受尊敬的长者，被发现使用第一秩序提供的武器。监狱等待着他，或者更好的，他会走投无路，只能倒向第一秩序张开的双臂。“布里欧说你很感激我的安排。”

凯洛的嘴唇挑起：“他让我自己告诉你。”

好吧。赫克斯张开手，扑簌簌的灰像毒蛾的鳞粉。你要怎么感谢我？

凯洛握住他的手腕，把手套缓慢撕下。赫克斯的手，和他本人非常不同，是一双没有瑕疵的、清白无辜的手。新嫁娘的手。侩子手的手。凯洛看着他的眼睛，说：“让我看你的伤。”

爆炸的光亮像在给他们不停地照相。赫克斯跨坐在凯洛的身上，一件一件脱下他的衣服。他赤身裸体，仿佛盐和雪堆。脖子上平行的愤怒的横线。支起皮肤的不光滑的肋骨。身体上散落的光滑的圆形疤痕。横穿腹部的深色纤维组织。凯洛从下往上抚摸这些痛苦的星座，像盲人借用指掌寻求神谕。刀刃。蛮力。电击。烟头。他的手合拢在赫克斯的颈上，逐渐收紧。

赫克斯迎上去，让凯洛描绘他嘴角蛛网状的疤痕。他尖锐的牙齿，过于洁白，过于整齐，滑过凯洛的嘴唇。这些泛白的凸起，通过触碰，开始变成崇高的东西，某些和神圣相联系的东西。一道亮光照亮赫克斯的脸，凯洛看见他睁大的眼睛。

“别小题大做。”他在凯洛的耳边喃喃自语，“痛苦就只是痛苦。痛苦。黑暗。然后还是痛苦。”

凯洛张开口，脱口而出的只是声音。他把它盛在赫克斯锁骨的凹陷里。落下的吻暴烈而温柔。你充满了整个世界。他想。我只有到你的身上去逃避你[6]。

他们像野兽那样做爱。屋顶上的灰尘随着大楼的震动往下掉，枪声充满濒死的暗示。他们都在颤抖。赫克斯的愤怒像是刀锋，淬炼到精确的一星火焰，凝固在冰层之中。

“看着我！”他贴着凯洛的喉咙低吼，往后用力扯他的头发，迫使他仰起头，“看着我们——残次品！这就是我们现在的样子。但我向你发誓，本·索罗，所有损害我们的东西，让我们来扫除它们。让我实现你的英雄梦想。你和我，凯洛·伦，我们来创造一个不再产生我们这种怪物的世界。”

他向凯洛伸出手。黑夜落下，白昼升起。而每一次肌肉的抽动，每一个手指形状的淤青，都在大喊：是的。是的。是的。

-

注：

[1]：玛吉努是Majnu的音译，泰卢固语疯子的意思。选这个名字是因为No Good Men Among the Living (Gopal, 2014) 里的一个故事。

[2]：Milord. 我可能对Lord Ren这个称呼有点沉迷。

[3]：布里欧的故事也改编自上面那本书。

[4]：剑桥间谍里我感触很深的一个场景是他们的第一位handler奥托被召回莫斯科，他很清楚自己将面临什么，但仍然选择归国"face the music"。这里化用了这个梗。

[5]：这一段抄袭Caliphate (Callimachi, 2020). 

[6]：引自尤瑟纳，出自《火》如果我没有记错的话。

毕斯玛就是赫克斯漫画里那个倒霉的炮灰，赫克斯的伤有些是他爹和他爹的朋友们造成的。


End file.
